Bitter Sweet Symphony
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: set after the silver surfer, just after they take off in the quin jet. What if there where two stow away’s on the ship when they went into space and no one knew. And what if one of them loved Johnny and the other hated him. No Mary sue, I Hope. Slash, het


1

Bitter Sweet Symphony

Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic or any lyrics in this Fic. I do however own the plot and my very awkward imagination and my first try at OC pairing's with a main character. Which by the way I normally hate.

Summary: set after the silver surfer, just after they take off in the quin jet. What if there where to stow away's on the ship when they went into space and no one knew. And what if one of the loved Johnny and the other hated him. No Mary sue, I Hope. Slash, het.

Warning: Slight Underage, Slash, Het, Reference to Rape, Kidnaping, Dark Theme's.

* * *

Blast From the Past

The Fantastic Four raced off to there location and geared up. Sue was looking over at Johnny who had was not paying attention. She had a look on her face. It was a thoughtful look.

' I wonder why he did that? I mean he looked like he really liked that girl. Something's up.' she thought to herself. She frowned as Johnny's expression turned into a sad look with a big hint of anger and a scowl.

Sue was about to question Johnny but they had arrived right on time. In an instant she geared herself up for any trouble. She had created a force field and used it so she can jump to the ground just a Reed stretched in the fashion of an odd landing, Ben just landed with a boom and Johnny landed as well from the Sky flaming off. Sue looked over at the person floating in mid air he was facing away from them, but he looked so young she noticed.

"Hey you!" Ben shouted out in that gruff voice of his. He was on guard but she could tell he was a little hesitant. No doubt he saw how young this boy? Girl? Whoever the person was.

The boy seemed to turn slowly and when he was fully turned Sue gasped. The teen standing in front of her was breath taking. His gold blonde hair blew in very coordinated wisp's around his face. Which held a sad expression. In his arm's was silver Blonde who looked just like him but instead of the pristine white and gold. the other boy was clad in emerald green and silver.

"What do you want?" the boy snapped in obvious annoyance. Locking eye's with her.

"What do we want? You're the one causing trouble." Ben voiced out. His eye's were on the Silver haired boy in the golden blonde's arm's. his face was tucked into the other boy's chest. But what bothered Ben was the fact that he thought he knew the boy.

"Trouble has found us. Now leave me alone." the boy said with a glare at been. Then his eye's scanned the other two silent team member's and he gasped when he saw Johnny.

"You!" he shouted in rage causing the wind to howl and clouds to Darken the sky. He hugged the Boy he was holding to him tighter. He paused for a moment and set the other boy down. The other boy started to scream and protest but was eventually pried away where he sat with his head down. Hair covering his eye's.

"well, look's like today is my lucky day. Hello Johnny. How have ya been? You look good. Remember me?" the kid said before shooting his hand out and knocking Johnny backward, fortunately Sue had caught him.

"Dai? Wha.. What happened to you?" Johnny asked in a stutter. "Where's Emeralden?" he asked in shock.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." the boy said before he was interrupted by the other boy who looked up at his name.

"John... Johnny?" Emeralden called out. The boy looked up and saw Johnny looking at him with wide eye's. the boy smiled sweetly and went to stand but he winced and floated instead. "Johnny you're here. It's you." he said weakly.

"Em what are you doing? Why are you destroying this city?" Johnny asked. He didn't want to fight Emeralden. Emeralden's dark green eye's looked at Johnny.

"Oh no you don't. You leave my brother alone. We wouldn't be in this mess if not for you." Dai called out before turning to his brother. "You stay out of the way. Your not well. okay?" he said softly. Emeralden looked at his brother and bowed his head.

" once im done with you and your team by default im gonna hunt down doom and make him pay." Dai shouted before flying a little higher before launching his attack at the Four meta-humans. Than the battle began.

Dai shot a force of power that knocked right into ben sending him flying. Reed launched himself at the boy wrapping around him. He squeezed tightly to contain him. "Calm down. Where not your enemies." Reed said. Dai grinned. "You think you can contain me Mr. Richards. Let me show you my power." Dai said before water shot up and turned to magma that flung a Reed who let go just in time. "I can manipulate the element's into just about anything." he shouted.

"Sue you need to get that boy." Johnny said while looking at the stand off between Ben, Reed and Dai. Sue looked at Johnny quickly.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because something's wrong. Dai isn't violent. Something's wrong with him. And I have a feeling that we might have to incapacitate him. We have to take Emeralden with us. He's hurt, I can tell. He can't stand and he look's weak." Johnny explained. He looked at Sue. "Just do it!" he said a bit forcefully. Sue nodded before going invisible. "Make sure you turn you both invisible and don't take the Quin use you force field to fly." Johnny warned. Before taking off.

"Dai stop." Johnny called. He narrowly dogged some odd form of dark lighting. He looked down in time to see sue disappear and fly up. Immediately Dai was hit full force in a concussion blast causing him to fall unconscious. The battle was over quickly but soon the Four went straight back to the Baxter building.

Baxter Building.

Emeralden had passed out during the fight. Sue had taken the Boy to the medical bay where she hooked up monitor's and checked him over. Meanwhile the living room.

Reed and Ben watched as Johnny paced back and forth. Running his hand through his hair in an agitated manner. And looking oddly distracted. Ben and Reed looked at each other in complete wonder.

"Johnny stop pacing he's going to be fine. But would you mind telling.." Reed started with a sigh before he was cut off by Johnny grabbing Reed and pinning him to the wall with a growl.

"Don't fuckin' tell me to stop anything. I got every right to pace. I got every right to be worried. you don't know anything so shut up and keep you big fucking nose out of it." Johnny growled. Ben stood up than as well.

"Johnny what the hell let him go." Ben said, Johnny whirled around but everything was halted when Sue came into the living room.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay? What happened to him?" Johnny asked running up to a shaking Susan. She held a hand up.

"Physically he is going to be fine. But well... he... oh dear god. He was... and he... Doom he..." Sue stuttered tear's forming.

"Doom? What does he have to do with this?" Reed asked. He glanced at Johnny who had a dark look in his eye's.

"He has the word's 'Property of Victor Von Doom' carved into his body. He was weak but he seem's to be getting better. He was raped Reed." Sue broke down. Reed went to hold her as she seemed to collapse on herself. Johnny had slumped on the sofa in shock. Sue cried into the Reed over what she saw and not wanting to believe Doom could be such a monster. When the light's started to flicker the Group looked up and then to the living room. There clad in what looked like wrap's was Emeralden.

"Um sorry. It's just I needed energy. Ms. Sue umm you left me and I was scared." the boy said in a small voice. The boy was no more than 15 or 16. Sue looked at the boy and than the plant's and fruit's that seemed to be wilting and dying or something.

"Emeralden im sorry I thought you where sleeping." Sue said rushing to him but was beaten to it by Johnny who rushed to Emeralden and picked him up hugging him tightly.

"Oh my god. Em im so sorry. I'll kill that bastard. I swear it I'll kill him." Johnny said running his hand down Emeralden's face and through his hair. Emeralden pulled away.

"You left me." was the only reply Johnny got. But it said it all to Johnny. That one phrase held everything. Heartache, betrayal, despair, confusion, and defeat.

"I.." Johnny tried but nothing came out.

"You left, Diamondera was right. He told me. People like you only want one thing and that you would hurt me. I wanted to prove him wrong so I followed you on board the spaceship. We hid away. I thought that you... well I followed you and than the accident happened. We woke up somewhere. We where so scared at first. We had power's but then it was cool. Dai said we didn't need anyone so we wandered. But than doom found us. He took us and did thing's to us. He did things to me and taunted Dai. He carved his name into my back. He hurt me, I told him no at first. I called for you but he told me you where never coming. That you don't care. He showed me video's and he..he mad Dai so angry. Made Dai watch him hurt. He told me that we belong to him that he would break me first cause I was weak. He said that after we break to him we would help him rule everything. He told Dai that if he did as he was told he wouldn't hurt me much. That he would also get revenge on you. I.. I don't want you to touch me. I.. You... people only hurt me. Only Dai, Only Dai... and Doom. He said he had to hurt me to make me strong. That he love's me that is why he hurt me to make me strong." Emeralden said to Johnny who backed up a bit from the boy.

"No! That is not true! He hurt you. Here calm down Em, can I call you Em?" sue asked and continued when the boy nodded. "Don't ever believe that. Doom wanted to use you. Your brother love's you but not doom." she said. "Here get some sleep. I'll be right outside the room." Sue said.

As she returned from the room she walked up to Johnny and growled an "Explain".

"His Name is Emeralden October Raven Sanders. I.. Well that is I was seeing him." Johnny said. But he was interrupted by Sue.

"Johnny what where you thinking. Look how old he is. He is younger than you. How could you." all where said in an accusation not a question

"Look I know that okay. But I couldn't help it. I fell in love with him and I fell hard. That is also why I left him. I knew I couldn't but damn Sue! Don't you scream and patronize me. I know this is all my fault! But im make it up to him. He is here now. Im not gonna let him go. I just can't. I did it the first time, but I can't a second. I mean he had this great sunny personality that was so infectious and well. I'll show him. So you can glare all you want. And when I find Doom I am gonna kill. Im gonna melt that son of a bitch. He touched what was mine!" Johnny growled.

"Johnny calm down no one is judging here buddy." Ben said reaching out to pat Johnny.

"Johnny I know how you must feel. But you need to think rationally. He is only what 16." Reed said trying to be the voice of reason.

"He's 17 his birthday passed. And you don't know what I feel Reed. I mean I loved him. And I had to leave him. Now take that and combine that with the information we found out times that by one-hundred and you still will never understand. I mean what I am looking at is the shell of the sunny, Norse mythology obsessed, optimistic, hopeless romantic boy that I used to sleep with. And half of that is gone not because of Doom but me. I told him sweet nothing's, thing's he wanted to hear. Well at least that is how he see's it now. You wanna know how I feel. Think about Sue in his place except she isn't as independent. She's a naive dreamer, a carefree dependent, some one who has no idea how cruel the world is. Hell can't even blame his parent's from dropping him off at that Orphanage. He told me she wasn't at fault. That she had his best interest at heart. All these excuse's now imagine Sue like that and you where hopelessly in love with her far more than your work. Where if

she said to die you would do it smiling. Now picture having to leave in the middle of the night with out any reason or any note or warning after making the most incredible love ever. now picture seeing and going through what just happened and you tell me. I was seeing him for 2 year's since he was 15." Johnny said to Reed before storming off to the room with Emeralden who was awake and listening to everything.

"Did you mean all that." Emeralden asked looking up Johnny as soon as he walked in. Catching him off guard Johnny looked at Emeralden in surprise before smiling softly.

else where

Doom frowned as he once again had to make his way out of some foiled plan. He cursed angrily again as he saw his two or rather one favorite pet's missing. Doom frowned when he saw the mess that was done. He quickly made his way to the lower part of his castle in Latveria. He smiled when he saw the four floating form's in the tank.

"You may have escaped me my precious little rabbit but I'll get you back. No pet of mine ever get's away from me.

some wooded place

Dai sat and scowled. "You think your so smart Johnny. I know your agenda. You only want to hurt him like doom did. But I wont let you oh no. Doom already drove me half mad at the pain he put me and mainly my brother through. Im gonna get my brother and make you sick fuck's pay. No one will hurt me and my Twin ever again." he said darkly into the dark night sky. He quickly walked into the crystal like house he had made with Emeralden. "Everyone will pay.

* * *

A/N: okay that was the first chapter. Okay I am aware it is confusing but it is supposed to be. It get's even more after awhile. But in th end everything become's very very clear.


End file.
